Wishes Can Come True
by FallenKaty
Summary: A case comes down hard on Catherine and Sara finds out her true feelings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, however, if i did Jorja Fox would not be leaving for I would have tied her to a chair, only being allowed to be untied for filming lol. **

_This is my first fanfic please R + R!!!!!_

**Warning: **_FemSlash CathSara. Do not like, do not read... duh. _

**Spoilers: **_Nope, i made this case up (how good am I lol)_

**Rating: **_Ummm... dunno its not that bad, probably _**T**

**Wishes Can Come True**

"Sara, glad I caught you,"

The lanky brunette looked behind her at her boss coming up to her.

"You have a DB down in Summerlin." Grissom said.

"Rich people?" Sara replied.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened to him yet, but it looks nasty." He says.

"Cool." Sara had a sudden warm feeling in her. I'm working solo!

Grissom started walking away "And take Catherine with you!" he yelled from down the corridor. Sara frowned.

"Fine!" She checked her watch. "Hmmmm... only 10 minutes till shift starts." So off she went to find Catherine

Catherine was in the break room drinking a coffee.

"Urgh. This stuff is horrible." She commented. She happened to glance up from the coffee and see Sara Sidle walking towards her at a slow pace. Catherine couldn't help but stare. The way she walked was incredible, the way her hips moved when she place one foot in front of the other, her gap toothed, cute smile she gave her, she could go on.

"Hey Catherine." Sara said as she walked in through the door. "We have a DB in Summerlin." When Sara noticed that Catherine was staring, she blushed.

Catherine thought she looked so cute when she blushed.

"Ahem, Catherine?" Sara said slightly agitated.

"Oh sorry!" Catherine said, blushing a bit.

"We have a DB in Summerlin." The brunette said again.

"Rich people?" The strawberry blonde woman asked.

"Yeah, Grissom said I should take you."

Thank you Grissom! Catherine said in her mind. "Ok. Let's go."

The two women walked out to Sara's Tahoe and climbed in. Catherine stole a side glance at her. Sara's brown eyes were sparking in the early morning sun and her hair was also shining.

"Well let's go." Sara said turning on the engine.

"Oh... my... goodness..." Sara ran out and puked.

Catherine just stood there, as pale as a ghost.

Because there, in the same room with them was a young boy about 7 years old, dangling from the banister the overlooked the whole house by a long, strong piece of nylon rope. The boy had been slashed repeatedly with a knife and possibly a smashed wine glass, still at the scene, across his stomach and face.

Sara returned pale, but no where near as pale as Catherine.

Then the unexpected happened. Catherine threw herself into Sara's arms and cried.

"He... was... only seven... years... old! How could... they?!" She just sobbed into Sara's chest. Sara liked the feel of Catherine on her chest. It sent tingles up her spine. After a while, Sara cupped Catherine's chin and looked into her blue eyes still fresh with tears. Catherine got the sudden urge to do something that she wouldn't have ever dreamed of doing at a scene. Catherine went onto her tiptoes and kissed Sara full on the mouth. Catherine had wished to do this for a while now. Whenever she passed her in the hall, she had to resist the urge to go up and kiss her there and then. Since Catherine had laid eyes on her, she knew it was true love. Not to hard, not to soft. Catherine broke the kiss and started crying into Sara's chest again.

In Sara's mind she thought "Wow I never knew she was gay!"

She liked the feel of Catherine's lips on hers. She wanted them again so she pulled Catherine away from her chest and cupped her chin again. Catherine looked into her brown orbs and saw something she wouldn't normally. Love. Sara leant down and pressed her lips against Catherine's. This time it was more passionate.

When they both needed air, they pulled away and Catherine leant closer to Sara's ear and whispered "I Love you."

Sara looked at Catherine and said straight into her eyes "I love you too"

This was more than Catherine could ever wish for. The start of a beautiful and wonderful relationship.

See, Wishes can come true.

☺Fin☺


End file.
